Club Meetings Can Lead to Fun
by l.clark1970
Summary: In America on business Harry meets an interesting young man at a club. Who knew bedding an alien could lead to so many complications?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Smallville_

 _A guest reviewer asked for Harry/Clark so here one is. Set when Clark ran off wearing the red kryptonite ring and used the name Kal. Other than that, canon? What canon?_

 **Club Meetings Can Lead to Fun**

Kal grinned as he danced in the club, enjoying himself while eyeing the various girls. This was the life, no responsibility or anyone telling him no. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. There was nothing he couldn't do if he wanted. Thoughts of Smallville and his life there very rarely crossed his mind at all, they hadn't since he'd put the class ring on again. He didn't want to be Clark Kent, not now, not ever again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry leant against the wall, hidden in the shadows, green eyes scanning the club. He'd come to America for business but that was done with now which meant time for fun. He smirked as he marked out some possible targets before he spotted a tall young man on the dance floor. Oh yeah. He straightened up and began moving towards him. They were about even in height which made Harry very grateful for the corrective potions and ritual the goblins had provided, for a price of course. He felt his magic sizzle and surge under his skin as he got closer and he looked closer at his target, taking in the dark hair, sun kissed skin, broad shoulders and muscular build. He looked human…but his magic screamed that he wasn't. He finally got to the right distance and began to dance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal felt someone join him and glanced over to find another black-haired male his own height. Green eyes met blue and the other man smirked in challenge. Kal raked his gaze over the newcomer, taking in the good quality clothes, lithe yet muscled body with an occasional scar and decided why not? Trying new things could be fun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry felt the others gaze travel his body as he danced but he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. He moved closer, leaning close. "Harry," he introduced himself.

"Kal," was the answer, the voice making him lower his guess at the others age slightly.

It was an interesting name too and he idly wondered what it might be short for. He moved until their bodies were flush, dancing with Kal and he knew they had a lot of watchers as they moved. Eventually Harry moved away and Kal followed him to the bar where they grabbed some drinks to rehydrate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal watched Harry, he figured he was only a few years older than him. "Where are you from?" he'd caught an accent when he'd ordered the drinks.

"Dreary old England," was the answer. "You?"

"Here," it was only a slight lie. "Business or pleasure?"

"Can't it be for both?" Harry teased him and Kal laughed. "Dance more or something else?"

"What have you got in mind?" Kal asked and Harry leant in.

"Something needed a bit less clothing," he whispered in his ear and Kal swallowed but then nodded. "Come on"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry led the way out of the club and hailed a taxi back to his hotel. He got in the lift with Kal who was looking around. It went all the way up to the Presidential suite and once inside he kicked off his shoes. "Make yourself at home." He wasn't worried about having a stranger in his suite, not with the temporary wards up and his own skills. He grabbed two bottles of water and collapsed on the couch, Kal soon joining him, also missing his shoes. "Have you ever done this before?" Harry asked as he stretched out, feeling Kal's eyes on him. He reached out and took the hand that rested on the couch between them, gently squeezing the long, strong fingers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal hesitated, almost saying yes, before deciding to be truthful. "No, I know the mechanics," he'd never seen another male he found attractive enough to try this. He'd had his fun with some girls since arriving in town, he wasn't hung up on perfect Lana like he had been before.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry moved, straddling a surprised Kal, grinning at him. He kissed him, grinding down on him and Kal groaned, head falling back against the headrest. When Harry broke the kiss, it was to kiss and nip at the skin of his throat. "Bed?" he murmured and Kal nodded so Harry got off him and held his hand out. Kal took it and let Harry tug him up and into the spacious rom with its massive bed, a good thing considering how tall they both were.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal let Harry shove his over shirt off before yanking the t-shirt off, baring his upper body to the older man who grinned as he took in the tanned skin and muscles. He liked the look in Harry's eyes and reached out to help Harry out of his clothes. He had muscle too, the kind you got from hard work, though his skin was paler and marred by the occasional scar. He reached out to run a hand over the bared skin and Harry sighed in pleasure before his hands were on Kal's skin, exploring and teasing. Soon they were both breathing hard and Harry's hands went to Kal's belt. Kal didn't even hesitate, he wanted this, wanted Harry so son he was kicking his jeans off and reaching to help Harry out of his own. Soon they were both naked and Kal let his gaze wander Harry's body. He'd never just looked at another guy's body not like this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry let Kal look his fill before moving to the bed, Kal following him. Harry got what they'd need from a drawer, if Kal was a wizard he'd use spells, but he couldn't with a Muggle…though his magic screamed Kal was not human so did the law apply? He moved to lean over him, kissing him again, hands wandering over sunk kissed skin even as he felt Kal's hands begin to move over his body. He broke the kiss to breath and grinned down at Kal seeing the hunger and pleasure in his eyes and face. "Which di you want?" he asked, personally he didn't have a preference but if this was his first time with a male he may want to do what was most familiar too him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal knew what Harry was asking and he was curious what it would feel like. Plus, his control was shaky with him and he didn't want to risk hurting him. He may have no inhibitions, that didn't mean he went around hurting people for no reason. He shifted on the bed, spreading his legs apart some, offering and Harry nodded before kissing him again. He liked being kissed by Harry, it was addicting, there was a nice buzz through his body, relaxing him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry felt the tension leave Kal as they kissed, feeling his magic surge around them and he realised it was reaching out to Kal, affecting him. At the moment he didn't really care as he used a hand to begin preparing Kal, keeping an eye out for any sign of pain or discomfort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal groaned into the kiss as he felt Harry begin to prepare his body. It didn't hurt, it felt a little odd but that was it. He spread his legs further to give Harry better access to his body.

"Okay?" Harry asked, nipping his earlobe and Kal nodded, so Harry shifted position and began entering Kal who gasped, gripping Harry's hips as he stared up at him with wide eyes. Harry didn't stop, able to see Kal wasn't in pain.

"Move, please," Kal gasped out and Harry kissed him before beginning to move. Kal moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. He'd never felt anything like it before, his whole body alive with pleasure, unbale to stay quiet, whimpering and begging.

,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned, pleased he was making Kal feel so good. He could feel his magic surging between them and…it was like Kal's body was welcoming it, heightening sensation for Kal as he writhed beneath him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal remembered vaguely not to hurt him so his hands moved to the sheets, clenching in them until they ripped. He needed something solid to hold so he gripped the metal headboard, feeling it crumple but beyond caring. He forced his eyes open, blue meeting green….glowing green. A distant part of his mind screamed that wasn't normal that he could be in danger…but he didn't listen. Then he was being touched and stroked and his head went back, mind whiting out as he cried out in pleasure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned and then kissed him again, following him only a few thrusts later, feeling his magic surge again, rushing through Kal who whimpered, blue eyes glassy. Harry was carefully not to collapse on him, rolling to the side. He tugged the sated body into his arms, gently running a hand up and down his side, soothing him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Awareness came back slowly but he felt utterly safe, a warm body wrapped around his own. He blinked dazedly, feeling a hand caressing his side and it felt really nice. There was something…something had changed…he was different…it didn't matter. He cuddled closer, letting sleep drag him under.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry felt Kal's body relax into a deep sleep and he shifted so he was leaning up on an elbow, looking down at Kal as he slept. His magic felt happy and content and he realised some of that was coming from Kal, how was that possible? Magic did not transfer to other people. What was Kal? He gently brushed Kal's hair off his face, caressing the warm skin and Kal pressed into his touch in his sleep. He was stunningly beautiful and apparently either had high pain threshold or didn't feel pain at all. He'd been gripping Kal tightly at one point and yet there wasn't a mark on him from that or Harry's nails. He definitely wasn't human…which could explain his magic's reaction. Kal didn't strike him as someone to trust others very much and yet as soon as Harry's magic had moved in him he had relaxed totally, trusting him. He'd have to see what happened when Kal woke up. So for now, he quickly grabbed his wand to clean them up and set a ward to wake him if Kal tried to get up without him before settling in to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kal woke up slowly, body languid and unwilling to move. Warm arms were wrapped around his waist, a hard, male body pressed against his back, but he didn't feel at all alarmed. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and he sighed in pleasure, it felt so good.

"Good morning," Harry murmured, hand moving to caress Kal's stomach, feeling him shiver under his hand.

"Morning," Kal whispered, trying not to moan. What was going on with him? Yeah, he loved pleasure, doing whatever he wanted, but this was a very different reaction to when he'd been with girls. He felt Harry tug gently on his body and rolled with it onto his back, staring up into green eyes. Harry cupped his face in a hand, and he leant into his touch.

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly.

Kal didn't even think before speaking. "Kal-El of Krypton, Clark Kent," he answered just as softly. He knew he wasn't meant to tell but it felt good to tell Harry. It wasn't his fault, Jor-El had never known of the Wizarding population on Earth and so had never thought to warn his son. Kryptonians had one glaringly big weakness…magic. At one point in their history they had nearly been enslaved by a magical race from a nearby system because of how their bodies reacted to magic, it calmed them down, soothing them, drawing them to any magic user close by. If they knew what was happening they could fight it and that was what had saved their race. Kal-El hadn't known that, being instantly drawn to Harry. His mistake had been compounded by allowing Harry to take his body, submitting to him, and Harry's magic had reacted to that invitation, pouring into his body.

Huh, well that was unexpected. He'd slept with an alien? Hermione was going to hate him for making 'first contact'. "Do you know what's happening?"

"No," Kal whispered, despite that he felt no fear.

Harry stared into blue eyes, reading his emotions easily. What was his magic doing to him? "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Even if the fake id he had claimed he was 22.

Sixteen wasn't too bad, Harry was only nineteen himself. He closed his eyes focusing on his magic, following it through to Kal…Clark…whichever name he chose. He could feel him…similar to the way he'd once been able to feel Hedwig no matter how far apart they were. She hadn't just been his post owl, she'd been his familiar. But Clark was a sentient being, not a familiar. Unable to help himself he leant in and kissed Kal who eagerly responded. He yanked free, panting, trying to get his body under control even as Kal whined, eyes half closed. He rested his forehead against Kal's as he got his reactions under control.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He couldn't help whining when Harry stopped kissing him but then Harry rested his head against his and Kal relaxed. His body still felt heavy and warm, it was like he was dreaming, but he was awake. He couldn't bring himself to care at all. Gentle fingers began carding through his hair and he let his eyes fall shut, pressing into the touch, mind going blissfully blank. So, when Harry asked him to tell him all about himself he answered fully, telling him everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry kept up the soothing touch as his mind reeled over everything Kal had told him. He didn't blame him for running away after learning his Mother had miscarried because of something he did. He looked down to see the red ring on his finger. Would last night have happened without it? Would removing it stop whatever this was? Or was the damage done? He grabbed his mirror and called Hermione.

"Harry? What's happened?" she demanded on seeing his expression. So, he told her, no longer embarrassed to talk about his 'encounters', having several relationships splashed over the front page of the Prophet had helped desensitise him…and then he'd bought the paper and fired them all before hiring new staff, including the Creevey brothers.

"An alien?" She stared with wide eyes, so he angled the mirror to show Kal. "Wow. He looks human although I guess aliens could be similar depending on the climate of their world. Alright, I'm coming over. I'll need to do some scans of both of you if we're going to work this out, preferably before you have his angry family showing up with pitchforks." With that she signed off and Harry gently nudged Kal who slowly opened his eyes, blinking. "Hey," he kissed him chastely. "Time to get up," he got out of bed and Kal followed him. Seeing the rumpled mess of clothes Harry let him some loose sweatpants and t-shirt and then they headed into the bathroom to shower together, Harry grinning before dropping to his knees and Kal cried out, legs threatening to buckle as he clung to the wall. He didn't like seeing him so docile, he liked the Kal he'd met the night before…then again Kal was technically Clark under the influence. Once they had dried and dressed, Harry went into the kitchenette and whipped them up breakfast. The Presidential Suite was definitely the only room he would ever rent, he liked being able to prepare his own meals if he wanted to.

He was putting the dishes in the sink when he felt the temporary wards react to a portkey, letting it in because it was Hermione. Kal didn't react much to her sudden arrival, still looking out of it.

"You always find the most interesting trouble," she offered before hugging Harry.

"Not my fault," he grumbled but stood still for her scans before watching her scan Kal who watched her with very muted curiosity.

Harry watched the quill as it dashed across the paper with the results of her scans. Finally, she finished, and they waited for the results to finish recording before Hermione picked up the parchment and began to read.

"So, definitely not human, no matter ow much he looks like one. I don't recognise half of his internal organs, though I can make out a digestive tract plus pulmonary and circulatory systems. Oh, and the reproductive organs, they are the most similar to a humans," she read off before glancing up at him, exasperated but also amused. "Only you could go out for a night of fun and bring home an alien."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to gently run his fingers through Kal's hair, letting her see his reaction to Harry's touch. "He wasn't like this when we met."

"Hmmm…" this time she scanned them together and sighed. "Your magic has created a connection between you. It seems his species is…very reactive to magic, even more so than a House Elf or any other species I've heard of. You said he told you his whole life story when you asked?"

"Yeah, without hesitation."

"Harry, I…this is like nothing I've ever heard of let alone seen. I don't know if it's even possible to undo this. It could be his species evolved like this, maybe they are a secondary species on their world and the dominant one is magical. He was literally born to bond to a magical being, to become subservient to them."

"Great. Isn't there anyway to fix this? He has family. For Merlin's sake, he's still in high school!"

"Harry!" Hermione glared and he shrugged.

"He was in a club and does he look 16 to you?"

"No," she admitted, doing another spell only for the number 18 to appear above Kal's head. "Congratulations, his adoptive family guessed incorrectly."

"Not helping," he grumbled and Kal whined softly, sensing his distress.

"Well that ring probably isn't helping. My scans show some sort of radiation that is definitely affecting him."

Harry nodded and took Kal's hand, gently sliding the ring off and conjuring a lead case around it to be safe. Kal blinked and Harry could feel something shift in him, but he remained docile. "Something changed but…"

"I'm sorry Harry, there's no known way to break a bond like this, it is literally in his genes."

"You'd think the AI in his ship would have told him about this."

"Unless it was assumed he would be found and raised by magicals," she shrugged. "Or they thought the planet had none and so he didn't need to know. We could fake his death, take him back to Britain."

"Where he'd be looked on like a house elf or worse?"

"Well he can't stay here, look at him," she waved her hand in Kal's direction where he was leaning against Harry, lost in bliss due to the hair petting.

"There has to be another option," Harry argued.

"Well…have you tried ordering him to act like he did before this? Or to forget about last night?"

Harry blinked, no he hadn't. He hesitantly reached for the bond, letting it feel his intent. "Clark," he used his normal, human, name since the ring had been removed. "You are to act as you did before ever meeting me, forget about last night," he pushed at the bond to enforce his order and Clark's face went totally blank briefly before he blinked rapidly and looked around in confusion.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he got to his feet backing away from them before his eyelids drooped and he stumbled to the couch before falling into a deep sleep.

"It worked," Harry sighed in relief. He went to the couch and stared down at Clark, studying him, committing every feature to memory. Clark deserved to live his life without any interference. Harry leant down and kissed him gently before picking up a cup and turning it into a portkey to the Kent family farm. He would wake there with no memory of Harry or of his time under the red kryptonite's influence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Martha left the house for some fresh air, heart heavy. Losing the baby hurt so much and it was compounded by Clark's disappearance. With their sons gifts he could be anywhere on the planet by now. They'd tried searching, Chloe had been digging into any possible sighting, even Lex had been helping to try and find him but there was no sign. She sighed and leant against the railing only to frown and stare at their drive. "Jonathan!" she screamed even as she ran down the stairs and towards the lump on the ground. She dropped to her knees, choking back sobs as she pushed to roll him over.

Hearing his wife scream, Johnathan ran from the barn only to see her kneeling beside something that wasn't moving. He ran towards them, hearing her sob and his heart froze in his chest, not their son, please not their only child as well as their baby. He dropped down opposite her and rolled Clark's limp form onto his back. He looked uninjured but unless kryptonite was involved he always did. He shakily searched for a pulse and then saw Clark's chest move. "He's alive," he whispered in relief. They would not have to bury both of their children.

"We need to get him inside," Martha stood, and he nodded but it wouldn't be easy, Clark was no longer a child, he was, hopefully, fully grown and well-muscled. Martha came back with the wheelbarrow and they heaved him in, wheeling him to the porch where they managed to get him up and into the house, settling him on the couch. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know Martha, but he came back to us. We have to believe he'll be okay," he soothed, and they sat to wait for their son to wake.

It took two days for Clarke to wake up and when he did, he had no memory of anything past destroying his ship.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark sat in the barn, staring at the stars. So much had happened in the last two years and yet his thoughts always returned to the months he couldn't remember. Ever since waking on the couch to be told he'd been missing for months he'd felt like something important was missing. He'd even mentioned it to Jor-El who had brushed it off, saying it wasn't possible on Earth, whatever that meant. Everyone had commented on how he'd changed, and he knew they were right. He'd drifted away from his friends and he didn't love Lana anymore. He still saved the town from any metahumans who threatened it, but it was done because he knew it was right, not because he particularly wanted to.

There was something out there he needed to find…something that called too him and had since his return. He just wished he knew what. It was why he'd only sent in token college applications, he was leaving Smallville to find it. His parents would be happier without him around to complicate their lives and his friends would be safer with no one coming to get him for his powers. His powers had grown a lot and he was proud of them and his control, but it felt like it was all for a reason, for someone else.

Tomorrow was graduation and then the road beckoned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry leant back in his chair, tired from a day of fighting in the Wizengamot. It never changed, no matter how much he and Neville argued. As far as the hidebound men and women were concerned, blood purity was all that mattered. Shack had done his best as Minister, but it hadn't been enough. Even Hermione as a Department Head didn't open their eyes to the abilities of first generation magicals, they saw her as a one off. He took a sip of Firewhisky and glanced at the calendar, last day of Hogwarts today…and it hit him. Legally Clark was now eighteen and would be graduating high school. He couldn't help thinking of the alien teen, his nights were filled with dreams of them together and he knew it was the bond helping bring them together, so every time he had to order Clark to forget the dreams when awake. It was so tempting to go after him now…but he wouldn't, he wanted Clark to live his life with his friends and family, to be as free as possible. That didn't stop his bed feeling empty and cold.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark was unimpressed with the English weather; did it ever stop being dreary? He'd worked his way to the country on a freighter that had docked two days ago. He had enough money for a bed at a small motel and was hoping to find some sort of work soon to replenish his funds for sightseeing.

He wandered the city for hours, not worried when he headed into less well-off areas, the likelihood of anyone being able to hurt him was very low. So, he let himself get lost, walking aimlessly…until he found himself standing in front of some rundown townhouses, staring at them. He felt…strange…warm…safe….he took a step forward and a house slowly appeared between two of the others as his hand reached out for the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry nearly jumped as he felt the carefully shielded bond explode to life within him. What the…he was here, Clark was here. He could feel him, feel the bond coming to the surface within the younger man. He ran for the door and pulled it open to see Clark reaching for the door, confusion in his eyes, before that slipped away and his face became still, sleepy. "Oh Clark," he whispered, before gently taking his hand and leading him inside number 12. The door closed behind Clark and Harry led him into the living room, settling him on the couch before he gave into temptation and kissed him, Clark melting against him.

Hermione's research into bonds had shown the one between them was incomplete, that was the only reason what he'd done had worked, letting Clark live his life. Now that he was here, it was screaming to be completed and Harry didn't know how long he'd be able to resist. With Clark at his side…he could force the Wizengamot to fall in line…but that was what Riddle or even Dumbledore would have done, for the 'Greater Good' of course in the old man's case.

"Why did you come?" he whispered, caressing a cheek.

"Had to find what was missing," Clark answered ,and Harry sighed.

He had thought Clark unaffected by the bond, apparently he was wrong. "I'm sorry Clark," he offered before kissing him again and then leading him upstairs to the master bedroom. He gently stripped Clark, seeing few changes from their last meeting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark felt like he was dreaming, his body felt heavy, distant, even as he was led through the house. There was no fear though, just the feeling of warmth and safety, his thoughts scattered. He let the stranger undress him and guide him to the big bed. He'd enjoyed the kissing, he knew he'd been kissed before, but they didn't compare. He lay on his back on the bed, head on the pillows, watching the man undress before joining him. Warm lips hungrily claimed his and he whimpered in need, lips parting eagerly. When the kiss finally ended the man leant over him, staring into his eyes and Clark felt utterly safe.

"Remember Clark," the man whispered, and Clark's eyes rolled back in his head as the block on his memories vanished.

He remembered the months under the influence of the red kryptonite, of partying, sex, even the occasional crime. Then there was Harry…he was the only important part. He slowly forced his eyes open to find Harry staring at him in concern.

"Do you remember me?"

"Harry," Clark smiled at him dopily and Harry smiled.

"The bond is incomplete, I wanted you to live your life."

"I need you..." Clark begged, understanding Harry was trying to send him away.

"That's the bond talking," Harry tried to argue.

"Please…I'm yours. Felt so lonely, broken…" he whimpered, and Harry hated to see him like that.

Harry leant in and kissed him again, one hand sliding into thick dark hair, tugging gently and Clark whined needily, body relaxing as he realised Harry was accepting him. Gentle hands caressed his body and it felt so good, even better than that night years ago. This was what he'd been missing without even remembering. He stopped thinking then, losing himself in the sensations and pleasure of Harry's touch.

Harry could see the change as Clark let his mind go blank, his beautiful blue eyes becoming glassy even as he writhed, sounds of need passing his parted lips. Harry reached into the dresser drawer for the item Hermione had procured for him, in case he ever did see Clark again. It was a small, clear bottle filled with a light blue, glowing liquid. All of Hermione's research said it should work on Clark as it would any being that could bond to a witch or wizard. He'd been shocked to find that Clark's reproductive system only appeared human, and that they could have been in for a rather shocking surprise several months later since the bond was only in stage 1. He opened the bottle and placed it against Clark's lips. "Drink," he whispered, and Clark opened his mouth, letting Harry pour the contents in and then he swallowed.

Distantly Clark heard Harry tell him to drink so he opened his mouth and swallowed when he felt the liquid pass his lips. He gasped, hands clutching the sheets hard enough to shred them, head going back as he thrashed, it burned! Then he felt Harry's hands on his body and wherever they touched the burning faded, replaced by pleasure beyond anything he'd ever felt.

Harry watched him thrash, saw the blue eyes become utterly vacant, and he gently began touching Clark, seeing the pain fade under his hands, the alien mewling in need, whimpering, wordlessly begging for more. He knew Clark's mind was now empty of any thoughts, he could feel it, Clark was being driven solely by instinct. He looked incredibly like this and Harry couldn't resist him, he didn't want to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark woke slowly, mind still lost between dreaming and wakefulness, but he could feel the body holding his and he knew it was Harry holding him. He knew Harry, he could feel him, in his mind, in his very soul. Everything Harry knew, Clark now knew. He knew Harry also knew everything about him too but that was how it was meant to be. He belonged to Harry, he would do anything Harry asked of him, not because he had to but because he wanted to. He remembered Cassandra's vision of him in the future, all alone, but now he knew he'd never be alone, Harry would always be with him. Harry was all that mattered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clark smiled as Harry joined him in the kitchen, for fifteen years now he had been at Harry's side, loving him, keeping him safe, happy. In return he knew he was loved, no matter what anyone said. He knew the wizards looked down on him as a lesser being, despite his powers, because of something he had no control over. It didn't bother him, you couldn't help your genetics, Jor-El warning him would have been appreciated but it didn't matter anymore. He leant into the good morning kiss and watched as Harry made breakfast, getting up to set the table as he easily heard footsteps on the stairs. Three children soon entered the room, two dark haired boys and a redhaired girl.

Today the twins would start at Hogwarts, something they were very excited about. Sirius James and Lily Luna had barely settled since getting their acceptance letters. Sirius was a clone of his Father, with the Potter hair and Evans eyes. Lily had her grandmother Lily's hair but her Dad's blue eyes. Jonathan looked the most like their Dad with his tamer hair and eyes, he also showed the most signs of Kryptonian biology which did worry his parents. Hermione had scanned all three children extensively, Lily had inherited little but her eyes from Clark and was safe. Sirius they weren't entirely sure of and Hermione would be watching him closely since she was the new Transfiguration Professor. They still had two years before Jonathan was due to attend but Harry was leaning towards home schooling him.

There were still people out there who wished Harry had lost the war and everyone knew about Clark, which made their children tempting targets for those wanting to make Harry pay. What better way than to claim one of his children? There was nothing they could do except make sure the kids knew about their unique biology and the risks.

They ate breakfast and then Clark went to check with the twins that they had definitely packed everything, and that Lily's kitten was in her carrier, Sirius' owl was making his own way to the castle. Clark had seen it once and he had to admit he would have liked going to school in a castle. Lex had lived in a castle and he briefly wondered how he was doing. Harry made sure he was kept informed of important events in their lives even though Clark wasn't all that interested. He was pretty sure Lionel had died a few years ago…had Lex married again? He had attended his Dad's funeral with Harry using Polyjuice to appear as woman to avoid questions and anything nasty. His Mom was still alive and thought he was married to the woman he'd brought to the funeral. She'd met all of her grandchildren, happy that being an alien hadn't kept Clark from having a family. She was in a nursing home now and didn't even remember him or his Dad.

Soon they were off to the Platform, Clark keeping a good hold of Jonathan as the children looked around in awe. Harry waved to Ron and his group of kids who happily ran over to their 'cousins' to catch up…despite having seen each other the night before. There were a lot of Weasley children at Hogwarts now and all of them would look out for the Potter's.

"Looking forward to being alone?" Harry asked Ron who grimaced.

"Not really, but Hermione's always dreamed of teaching and someone has to watch this little monster," he answered as he tickled little Fred who was only three. They ignored the silence and looks from the others on the platform as they herded the kids onto the Express and waved as it left. "See you later."

Harry took Clark's hand and apparated home. Clark let go of Jonathan who wandered off to play in his room. Harry grinned and motioned to their bedroom and Clark eagerly followed him upstairs. The house felt too quiet, even though all of the kids had attended non-magical school for years. They quickly stripped each other and fell into bed, kissing and touching. Even after so many years they still looked barely into their twenties and couldn't get enough of each other. Clark couldn't imagine any life better than this, no matter what others said about freedom. He would never regret meeting Harry or their children.

 _The End._

 _I've read before about Kryptonians being weak to magic, just took it further._


End file.
